User talk:Lazuli
By Jove, I do believe you're right! It is your userpage! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:31, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Excellent deduction, Entrea, my boy. You have the talent to become a professional detective! --Macros 22:33, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::A very belated welcome to the wiki. Feel free to ignore those two dweebs. :] 22:35, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, I have to post something witty in response to a strange note on their userpage. Case in point: you. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:38, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I've been lurking for a while, but I'm still a, shall we say, "noob" when it comes to wiki etiquette and formatting. Thank you for the welcome, though. I'll do my best to quietly forge a respectable user page. It will be an educational experience. Lazuli 22:44, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Dude, I LOVE your name. Get it from the stone? — Powersurge360Violencia 22:46, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::We were all noobs when we started. Some of us still are, though I shall name no names. :D 23:03, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. It's my gamer name, dating back from the days of Dead or Alive 3. Ah, Kasumi. But that is entirely more information than was solicited. Lazuli 23:04, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Testing Signature. [[User:Lann|Lazuli]] 17:33, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Nice. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Uploading images Could you please remember to select the correct option from the "Licensing" box when uploading images in the future? If you're uploading a screenshot, select "This is a screenshot from the game," otherwise choose the most appropriate option. Thanks! —Dr Ishmael 01:43, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry. The website changed since last I uploaded an image, so I was a bit confused. I think I know what box you're talking about, so I'll check it in the future. Thanks. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 01:54, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::The correct option for GW screenshots is "This is a screenshot from the game." You've been uploading them with the user-created CC option, which can't apply to screenshots because they are copyrighted by ArenaNet. —Dr Ishmael 17:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::Just a tip, but instead of typing in Category:Armor gallery screenshots, you can just use . subst: it though. — Balistic 16:40, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I knew I was doing it wrong, but I couldn't remember the proper template. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 16:47, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I think I worded that wrong. Type . Thats what I meant. — Balistic 12:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Images (again) You recently uploaded a couple custom skill icons, but it seems you forgot to give them licensing info. Could you take a few minutes and go through those and add the correct license? (they're currently marked for deletion in seven days due to lack of licensing.) Thanks in advance. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't forget, I just had no idea what license they'd fall under. They're just modified versions of existing skill icons. I'm going to classify them as screen shots because I don't think they qualify as user made images when all I did was tool around with blurs and pencils. Please correct me if I'm wrong. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 23:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::That seems about right, if they were originally based on screenshots (original screen icons or the like). --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:29, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 04:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)